Seat plan
by Retarded Lolicon
Summary: The seat plan has been changed and Nanoha is troubled what seat would be appointed to her and who here seatmates would be. Yes, she became reaaaaally troubled -super short shorts summary-
1. Chapter 1

Author's retarded notes: It's been a while that I last wrote a story. Sorry in advance for the upcoming grammatical errors that you might see as you read. xD

I had this idea because of school. Per subject, our seat plan would change and it's so tiring to not stay in one place. But I guess their ways are fine because it gives us an opportunity to engage with others :)

I've been busy because of school :( sad

I hope you will enjoy the story ;)

* * *

It's that time of the year again... The seat plan would be changed. Per semester, our seat plan is changed, that would mean new seatmates to bear with.

I mostly sat beside my best friends, Suzuka and Arisa, or some other little friends. But now, our seats will change and I would say farewell to my best of friends. *sobs* I didn't really interact that much with the class, I only talked to some classmates if I am supposed to pass something or if we are group mates for a certain activity or project; but still, I mostly talk with my best friends. I even think that some of my classmates still do not know the names of our classmates. Our class is really diverse, different hobbies and likes.

The teacher told us to stand up as and go at the back as she announces the new seat plan to us. One by one, the front and the other rows got occupied. Arisa was on the 2nd row, near the window, while Suzuka was at the middle of the third row. I was not yet to be called by my teacher and the 4th row got occupied already, wow. I bowed my head down, still praying that I would be placed beside a girl. The teacher called another person; as I took a glance at my side, only guys were left.

I am afraid that I would get placed beside a guy, any girl will do fine! Even if it's a meanie, let her sit beside me! I am not used to be around guys because most of the boys I have encountered or rather, seen in my life are rowdy and noisy; knowing myself, I rather be in a tranquil place where in I can sort my thoughts out.

"Takamachi Nanoha, last row by the window."

Finally! I got called! I sat on my seat that was near the window. In front of me was a guy and diagonally in front of me is another guy! Who can I chat with now with all these boys surrounding me? There would be no one to talk to anymore. The teacher called another name and someone sat beside me. I looked at my right side and to my surprise, it was a girl.

She has blond hair and pale skin. She propped her chin with her palm and rested her elbow on the table; her eyes were closed as if she has no interest on anything. The teacher started talking about some upcoming activities for the school. I looked ahead, pretending to listen to the teacher.

Yeah, I know her. Fate T. Harlaown. She's popular for her looks, personality, talent, and intelligence. She is so talented that everyone at school admires her. She does not have a permanent club for she helps out in every club her at school. She can act, dance, sing and play some instruments; she is even talented when it comes to sports and she is smart. From what I heard, she also has a nice personality. The teacher said that she would be attending a meeting so she said her goodbyes and exited the classroom. I looked at my right side and she is still on that position; it seems like she is dozing off. Little by little her chin is falling off from her palm; and then suddenly, she woke up before her head falls on her desk. She wiped her eyes as if to remove the dust from her eyes. And then, she looked at me.

I stared at her through all of those without even noticing and now she caught me, unconsciously staring at her once dozed state to now an awoken one. I looked away from her and looked at the vast, blue sky that was viewed outside the window.

I can't believe that I let myself caught while staring at someone, and especially that the one who caught is someone that I was staring at. Do I call for help? Do I text Arisa or Suzuka to come here at my seat and save me from this trouble? What do I do now? I don't want the all popular, prestigious Fate T. Harlaown to think that I am a pervert or a stalker. But, even amidst of this thoughts of trying to avoid her, I want her to notice me or even talk to me; ask me questions why I was staring at her and then my answer would be like: " _You are so beautiful to be true, you are just out of this world, your beauty can't compare anything in this world, even the most precious stones_." Or something along those lines.

I got surprised when someone suddenly took my hand that was on my desk. I immediately turned my head in front of me and it was, Fate T. Harlaown. She smiled at me and shook my hand.

"Fate T. Harlaown; you can call me Fate or even babe. Since we are surrounded by guys here at the back, let's be nice to each other, okay?" She smiled at me again, her eyes gleamed with excitement.

Wait, hold on. Did she just tell me to call her Fate and after Fate… DID SHE TELL ME TO EVEN CALL HER BABE? I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT… "I can't believe that you are also a flirt" I unconsciously said that out loud and yelped.

She laughed at me and let go of my hand to wipe her tears from laughing. "You were staring at me the whole time I was dozing off." She gave me a… quite sexy look, as if she was a succubus trying to seduce me. "I can even feel your piercing gaze in my dreams. Wouldn't that mean that you were flirting with me using your eyes?" She smirked.

I blushed from her question and bowed my head down. I was just staring at her, not ogling at her beauty. I felt a weight on my head and then I realized she was patting me. "I'm sorry, that was a bit too much." She apologized. I tried to look up but she just pushed my head down lightly so I can't see her. This got me annoyed so I stood up and glared at her.

"Meanie!" I shouted at her.

She raised her hands up and admitted defeat. "Woah little kitten, no need to get mad. I'm sorry, again."

I sighed and sat at my seat again. "And here I thought you were nice, because of the rumors and all."

"Wait… what?" She looked shocked from what I said and I don't know the reason why. "So the girls that I have flirted with thought I was being nice them?" She still look shocked while stating this and Bingo!

"You just admitted that you are a flirt." I smirked at her. She looked baffled after I said that statement.

"Ugh, you got me there little kitten." She beamed a goofy smile at me.

"Nanoha Takamachi." She titled her head as if she was confused on what I just said. "My name, Nanoha Takamachi." I offered a handshake to her.

She took my hand and shook my hand as well. "Nice to meet you, little kitten."

I smiled at her and was about to let go but she suddenly pecked a kiss on my forehead which made all of my blood rush to my head. She straightened herself and smirked at me. I could feel my face reddening from embarrassment from what she did. The words that I want to say to her didn't come out properly for I was stuttering too much. I was left agape and embarrassed from what she did. She chuckled and patted my head again. "You are too cute to be true. I can tease you all day and see your awkward state." She laughed at me. I continue to be quiet and blush because of what she did and what she did. She jus told me I am cute, yes I will take that, but I won't take that teasing part. If she kept on teasing me like this, I'll starlight breaker her!

"STOP WITH THE FLIRTING FLIRTY FLIRT ATTITUDE RIGHT THERE FATE!" Someone suddenly shouted and it was Hayate, Hayate, the idiot. "STOP BEING SO GAY!"

* * *

Authors' retarded notes:

I couldn't think of a better ending, I am truly sorry. xD I am over all retarded.

I hope you liked the story ;)


	2. Chapter 2

It has been two weeks since our seat plan changed and I got this popular girl seated beside me.

Within these two weeks, my school life has changed drastically. Why my quiet school life did suddenly changed?

One reason: Fate T. Harlaown.

Ever since the day she flirted me, everything became chaos. Heck, each day she would flirt with me but I would always, ALWAYS, never engage in her flirting or reciprocate her flirting.

My school life shifted from quiet to chaotic real quick.

This chaotic school life of mine involves me stepping a foot on death's door but then will step backward and have the door closed. Why death's door, am I going to die? No fellow reader, I don't have an illness like cancer that will deplete my life little by little and then kill me; No, what I have are crazy, violent fangirls.

These fangirls have stages of hurting or killing their prey.

1. **Glaring**. They glare at me too much, like they want to devour me or torture me. Those glares give me goosebumps. They glare at me whenever I enter the school, classroom, well basically, just anywhere where a fangirl is.

2\. **Words**. Whenever I walk by some hallway, classroom or any destination in school, someone would suddenly say 'Flirt' ' 'Fate is ours' 'No outsiders' 'Bitch' and other insults that they throw at me.

3\. **Actions**. They would either throw a paper or a tissue paper that has a message written inside. They would sometimes push me around or gang me up at some corner. But, whenever they gang up on me, Fate would somehow save my day, always. Like a prince in a shining armor but she is more of flirt in a shining armor.

* * *

 _ **Back to today**_

A while ago, I was just walking down the hallway after buying some food from the cafeteria. But now, I am like a princess who is being held captive by some witches. (The witches are Fate's fangirls.) While I was walking earlier, someone suddenly took grab of my arm and shoved me inside an unused classroom.

I am currently surrounded by Fate's fangirls. It is really obvious to see if one is a fan of Fate. It's either they scowl at me or will have chibi Fate badges pinned on their clothes.

One of the girls pushed me hard that it made me fall to the ground. "Didn't I tell you to stop being with Fate?" The violet haired said who is known as the president of the club. Her name is Ginga Nakajima.

"Is it my fault that she is my seatmate in the classroom? Did you really think that I wanted to be her seatmate? First, yes because I have someone to talk to but now no, she practically gave chaos on my once upon a time, peaceful life."

All of the girls in room gasped. "How can Goddess Fate bring chaos? You are disrespecting her." Ginga said with a surprised face.

"She is the one disrespecting me. In a way that she flirt me openly. I find it disrespectful and bothersome."

"Then stay away from her." Ginga said while the other girls nodded.

"How can I stay away if she is the one who keeps on coming to me?" The retort that I said left them agape. After I said that statement, the door flung open and there revealed and well-built tall beautiful blonde. The girls squealed as she entered the room.

"Like she said, I will always come after her." She said as she grabbed my wrist and led me out the classroom.

After a few steps away from the classroom, she stopped. "Little kitten." She let go of my wrist gently and proceeded to pat my head. "I'm sorry, they are causing you trouble again." She was frowning as she said her sincere apologies.

I shoved her arm away from my head. "If you keep on doing that, I might get shot on the heart."

She sighed and scratched the back of her head, still frowning. "I flirt everyone equally, how come they are mad at you?"

"It's because you chase me around and I am pretty sure you never chased after a girl." She could only mutter an 'Oh' after what I said. She smiled at me and patted my head again. She smiled at me.

"It's because you are different." She suddenly said with a serious tone as she cupped my cheek with both of her hands. Her last statement made me tense that I didn't want to move. I want to know why I am different. I want to know in her eyes I am different when in reality I am a plain and boring girl.

We stared at each other; the effect of this staring contest is too much for me to bear. From this staring, I could see the small features that her eyes and face has. Her face is slim and pale, and a bit of blush is visible on her cheeks. Her burgundy eyes have a glint of mischievousness and mischief. Her eyes felt so magical, just staring at it makes me drown and feel jelly. I was awakened from my trance from her luscious eyes because of the slight pain I was feeling from my cheek. I was awakened from reality by Fate when she pinched my cheek.

"Little kitten you are as cute as ever. Your eyes crave for something." She told me while she was pinching both of my cheeks. She stopped pinching my cheek and went down to my ear. "Do you crave for me? Your staring eyes seem to want to eat me."

I suddenly pushed her away. I could feel my face as red as a tomato. She just smirked at me and left me.

"That succubus!"

* * *

Short, yes I am sorry. I will try to update more of my cringey stories here.

Aye, this story will... not really have a decent flow xD

Comments and insults are fine, whatever you want to comment down :)

Thanks for reading my one hell of a cringey story.


	3. Chapter 3

"Nanoha." A soft voice called me.

"Naaanohaa." The same voice called me but this time it was pleading.

"NANOHA!" The same voice shouted at my name.

"WHAT IS IT?" I turned to my right immediately and shouted back at her.

"Why do you always sound mad whenever I call your name?" Ms. Succubus asked me.

"You annoy me."

"You are fun to annoy." She gave me a goofy smile. I ignored her and went back to what I was doing: Gazing at the lovely sight of the blue tapestry with clouds forming different shapes that can trigger your imagination. The skies are beautiful as ever.

"Nanoha..." I heard succubus call me but I chose to ignore it.

"Nanohaaaaaa..." Now, her voice became pleading.

"Notice me Nanohaaaaa." Her pleading voice is becoming cuter. It makes me want to hear it more.

"Nanoha, face here." I faced at her direction, only to find that her finger was... in my... Nose. She immediately removed it from my nose. I am sure right now I am steaming hot red because of embarrassment and anger.

"N-no, Nanoha, it wasn't supposed to be like that. My finger should not have gone in your nose but rather it should have poked your cheek instead. I didn't know that it would be directly poked in your nose and whoo, good thing there is no booger or that would be really embarrassing. "I stood up from my seat with my head down.

"You got three seconds to run."

"On three or after three?" She asked.

"It's up to you."

"T-then, after 4? Or 5?" Her voice was shaking with fear. All I am thinking about now is cutting this succubus into pieces.

"THREE." I immediately shouted and she ran out the classroom like a headless chicken running around, being chased by a lion. I sighed and sat down on my seat.

"You have been busy these past few days."

"Busy about what, Suzuka?" She gave a gentle yet mischievous smile.

"Harlaown, of course."

"Busy keeping her on a leash and whipping her." Arisa commented.

"Or maybe she is busy chasing me around instead of other girls."

"You know, you were happy when she became your seatmate."

"That was at first but now, all she does is harassing me and does some flirty stunts on me. Harassment, I say, over the top. The reason why I don't want her as my seatmate anymore. She annoys me. She can get off with other girls."

"In what way she does she harass you?" Suzuka asked, still wearing that smile.

"She flirts with me, touches me without my permission, and she chases me around."

"Are you sure Fate does not chase after other girls?" Arisa asked.

"Fate's fan club president told me before she never did. I also saw her never chase after others, rather girls and boys would always chase after her. But now for me, it is the other way around, she does the chasing."

"Do you want to know why?" Suzuka asked me.

"Why?" I asked her back.

"Because you are fun to annoy." Suzuka snickered.

"Aha, Harlaown got some good tastes in annoying her." Arisa also snickered.

"And now you are ganging up on me..."

The two of then laughed at me and told each other some jokes. I joined in their laughter and forgot my anger because of what happened earlier with the Succubus. Good thing is no one saw her put her finger in my nose, they only saw the part when she ran like a headless chicken. She always flirts and teases me but this time, I won. I can feel the triumph and happiness when she ran away. It made me laugh inside, my white devil inside. Amidst of our laughing someone called for me.

"Takamachi Nanoha." said the brunette girl who is slightly taller than me. Her presence and the seriousness of her voice made our laughing stop. Such holy aura that she got there. She held out her phone and showed her screen. On the screen was a text message, written there was _'I'm sorry. I won't pick your nose again, accidentally.'_ I looked at her curiously but she still has that seriousness attached on her face. I don't know why she is still has that seriousness glued on her face when I fully know, and I am sure she also knows, that it is from Fate.

I diverted my vision in front and away from the screen of her phone. "Hayate, I know it's from Fate." I said grumpily.

Arisa and Suzuka also looked at the screen and laughed out loud again. "She says she picked your nose." She snickered. "Which is very funny." Hayate added.

"I know okay! No need to point out that embarrassing moment again!"

"To relive the moment again, I will show you the picture I took a while ago when Fate was picking your nose." Hayate grinned as she tapped on her phone. She let the three of us see that there was indeed a picture of that Succubus picking my nose. I stood up immediately and tried to get that phone out of her hand but she is too agile for me to catch up with her. She kept on dodging my attacks.

"Hayate! Give me your phone!" I shouted at her still trying to get her phone.

"Okay." She smiled at me and gave me her phone. I proceeded on deleting it and gave it back to her.

"Now that's done." She played with her phone again and showed me an image from the screen of her phone. I was shocked on what I saw. It was the same image that I was SURE that I deleted. "Back up." She winked at me and ran away. "If you want to delete it better catch me!"

"HAAYAAAATEEE!"

I ran after her; through the corridors while dodging people along the way to avoid hitting them. She ran up the stairs and sprinted up the stairs fast to catch up with her. She kept on running on the stairs and it seems like the rooftop is her destination. She ran up the last stair and I saw her open the rooftop door and went inside. I felt exhausted from all that running that opening the door felt so hard. I took a deep breathe before opening the door. I saw no one the rooftop, no one at all. I walked in further and got dejected for my prey to kill was not here at all. But then, someone suddenly threw a paper at me from above. I turned around and looked up to see a pair of goofy smiles. Both Hayate and the Succubus were on top of the roof of the door.

"How did you two get there?"

"Flying shoes."

"Magic."

Both of them said it at the same time.

"I told you, flying shoes!" Hayate scolded Fate.

"Magic is better. Aerial! Flight! Winds, Take me to the holy land!" Fate said as she stood up and pointed forward.

"Flying shoes, ready your marks to defeat this delusional magician!" Hayate said as she did what Succubus also did. The two of them kept on bantering and did some weird poses together.

"To inform you both, I can see both of your underwear. Brunette, white panties with rabbit design, Blondie, black… sexy ones it seems." I blushed when I said those things. I think it is unnatural to see two panties on top of you.

Hayate turned to Blondie. "Fate! Let me see the sexy lingerie!"

"No way, hands off" Succubus said as she sweep the prying hands of Hayate away. The two of them started ranting and bantering again, totally ignoring me.

I cleared my throat. "So?" I said out loudly. Both of them turned their attention to me. "Hayate, phone, now. Fate, get down her so I can kick you."

"I am not scared you know." The Succubus licked her upper lip and grinned at me. "Do you want me to get down so I can get laid with you?"

That just broke my nerves off. I shot them an angry glare. Hayate twitched and frowned while Fate was still grinning. "Don't make this situation get any worse." I said in my deadliest kind of threatening voice. Hayate immediately went down and gave her phone to me. I deleted the picture and made sure that the picture was not backed up. I threw her phone at her but she managed to catch it. "So?" I raised an eyebrow at Fate who was still wearing that grin.

"Fate, if I were you, I rather get kicked than get tormented by the White Devil." Hayate suggested. "I heard how she deals with bad people!" Hayate exclaimed. I gave her glare to shut her up. Her grin turned into a frown and proceeded to go down.

I am not sure what she doing but she kneeled down and bowed. "I am sorry" She apologized. I smiled at her. To think that she would bow down just to apologize.

"I forgi-" My sentence got halted when she suddenly stood up and flipped my skirt up.

"Psyche! Pink panties with strawberries!" The Succubus said and ran away again.

"You pervert!"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed :D


	4. Chapter 4

Exams are coming. But before we take on the big boss, we take out the minions, in other words the projects and homeworks that the teachers will throw and dump at us. It was always like this whenever exams are nearing. Some teachers would rush us to finish our projects that is due before the exam or at the exact date of the exam and that would result us either cramming or not studying at all. Except for one person of course. She always seems so carefree like she has no care for the world.

Only one girl

Fate Harlaown

We are currently having our English class. I am listing the things that are included in our project: an intro and outro for our project, 3 poems that have different topics in each poem, 3 researched poems and 3 poets with their picture and biography. The poems should be in English. It is up to us how many stanzas and lines it will have. It is also up to us whether it is rhymed or not. This would be a bit hard for I have not yet mastered English that much. Just bits of Google translate and dictionary help will let me finish it early. Everyone is writing their notes down except for this one right beside me. She has her phone on her lap and is hiding it using her handkerchief; she has her handkerchief wrapped on her phone.

This girl is really carefree. She is so focused on her phone. I leaned a bit to the right to see what she is playing. She is holding her phone in landscape and seems to be playing a game with circles; obviously a rhythm game, like cytus. There were nine icons that is positioned in a semi circle and each icon there was a different girl. She was pressing the icon as the rhythm icons were coming out from the music note at the center. I really can't follow her thumbs. She is pressing the rhythm icons too fast. I don't know how she can play rhythm game without music though. Then she stopped playing with her phone and sighed. A full combo flashed at the screen. I guess she is done playing. I was still fixated on her phone because the game design is really cute and beautiful; it makes me want to play the game also.

"Nanoha." I looked at her and she wore a goofy grin. "Wanna try?"

"No. Put that away. We are in the middle of the class."

"Means nothing to me." she started playing again with her phone again.

The only thing that would make her shut up is games.

Next subject to give a project was Literature. The project was given as a group. We can pick whoever members we want but the maximum would be five and the minimum would be also five (wtf teacher?) It's obvious that Arisa, Suzuka, and I would group together, we always have but where will we find another two that will be decent to be with?

The Literature project was role play. We need to role play one Japanese story for about 15 minutes. All we now need are two more members.

The teacher continued discussing about our project.

* * *

 **Lunch break**

Time flew by fast when the teachers were discussing about the projects and the pointers for review for the exams. My neighbor at the right has a lot of audience today. She is surrounded by different girls and boys, recruiting her for their member in their role play. Of course, the all around superstar, Fate Harlaown.

I stood up from my seat and went to Suzuka and Arisa to talk about them our last two remaining members. Suzuka told me she already recruited two members.

"That's fast and cool." Arisa complimented. "So, who are these two?" She asked.

"Hayate and Fate. Hayate agreed in joining our group."

"When did she have a chance to do that? We only started lunch break." I asked her.

"I texted her and she gladly accepted my request."

"Only Hayate and not Fate?" Arisa asked her.

"Hayate told me that Fate would tag along as long as Hayate us with us."

"Since Fate is o our side, I guess she needs some saving?" Arisa looked at Suzuka.

"She can handle herself just fine."

"I doubt that. Let's help her out." A newcomer voice said. I turned around me and saw Hayate there.

"Holy cow, when did you-"

"Not a cow because my breasts are not that big. Come on, let's help Fate out." Hayate said as she walked towards Fate seat that is being surrounded by many of our classmates. "Halt my classmates!" Everyone did stop when she said that. They turned around to face Hayate. "Everyone shan't disturb the mighty overlord of the skies!"

Fate stood up from her seat and laughed while posing a peace weird sign over her face. "A punishment shall be made for those who disturb my awakening." Hayate suddenly knelt down with her right hand over her heart and bowed down.

"What shall I do with these foolish humans?"

"Burn them alive! Torment them to death!" Fate said as she walked away from her seat and stood beside Hayate. Hayate stood up and smirked. Everyone's attention was on them and their expressions were filled with awe. I'm glad we have these two in our group, they are pretty good actors but they are grabbing too much attention; even the people from the other classes are watching this spectacle. Well, it is Fate and Hayate together, like Arthur and Lancelot together.

"We need to stop this." Arisa said. "They are getting too much attention now."

"Agreed, what should we do then?" Suzuka looked at me for some answers.

"Act with them and get the hell out of here." I walked towards the two of them and grabbed them by the elbow. "Come with me you two idiots."

"No! We are kidnapped by the witch and her minions!" Hayate shouted. I dragged them out of the room until we reach a nearby rest room. I let go of them and hit Hayate on the head.

"Witch? Really?"

"Should I have said White devil instead of that?" Hayate retorted.

"And is that what we would really call saving someone from being surrounded?" Arisa asked and looked at Hayate. "You only caused more commotion."

"I call it perfection." Hayate said

"Good save by Hayate. She knows what to do in the ugliest situation. So everyone in role play group is here. I call for Hamlet." Fate said.

"We need to role play something from the Japanese Literature." Arisa said.

"Then we translate Hamlet to Japanese."

"That does not work. We can talk about this later on. Literature project is due after exams, it can hold. We can message each other on what story we are going to play." Suzuka said.

"Any Japanese story, so does that include manga?" Hayate asked. Suzuka just sighed and went to the sink to wash her hands. "I guess that was a no." Hayate frowned.

I went beside Suzuka to also wash my hands obviously. Fate went beside me not to wash my hands (maybe) but to tease me. She kept on asking me why I dragged them to the bathroom when it could be somewhere else. "This was the closest place and I don't want to drag you all away where."

"Oh really? You don't have other reason?" She smirked at me while looking at me with those eyes ready to devour. I looked myself at the mirror and fixed my hair while trying to ignore her. "It happens here…" she whispered on my ear. "Things… I heard moans here last week."

"Pervert" I shouted at her.

"Says the one who was star gazing at our panties yesterday." I threw a shoe at her.

"Who was the one who flipped my skirt so high?"

"Well, I'll be taking this." She picked up something on the floor and showed it to me. It was my shoe that I threw at her. "Good luck on getting this back." And she ran away.

"You shoe thief!" Obviously, I ran after her.


	5. Chapter 5

Yesterday was an embarrassing day for me since I chased after a shoe thief and (maybe) the whole student body saw me chase her with only one shoe. I saw the classroom door open and it was Fate who entered. Her right cheek has a band aid on it. I punched her yesterday when she gave my shoe back.

"Good morning panty gazer." she greeted me, in a way that is disrespectful. I am certainly not a panty gazer!

"Not a good morning at all." She just muttered an "oh" and sat on her chair. She slumped down on her desk and stayed down just like that for minutes, as if she was sleeping. I wonder what's wrong. It feels weird. I'm feeling guilty for punching her now. Half me says she deserves it, half me is feeling guilty. I'm about to reach for her to say sorry but someone grabbed my wrist. I looked at the culprit and it was... "Hayate-chan, why are you stopping me?"

"She's not mad at you, honest. Let her sleep, she tried so hard." Hayate told me with determination as she removed her hold from me.

"What did she try hard at? Stealing my shoe and running off?"

"No, getting to Diamond." Okay, she lost me there.

"Diamond what? Did she get a diamond from minecraft or something?"

"From League." Ah, she meant league of legends. "I thought only guys play that?"

"That's your only thought. Even girls play it nowadays. Fate is strong you know, her skill is over Diamond to be honest."

"Enough with games, did she stay up late just to play?" Hayate nodded. "What an addict."

"She also stays up late if her favorite character is featured in an event." She lost me there, again. "Well Nanoha-chan, wake her up for me when the teacher arrives. Ciao!" She waved good bye and went back to her seat.

I looked at Fate again who never moved from her position. I guess she is in deep sleep. The bell rang and the teacher came in. "Hey." I called for her and shook her shoulder. "Wake up, the teacher is here." She slowly sat straight while rubbing her eyes.

She looked at me while still rubbing one of her eyes. "Thanks, Nanoha."

I felt my heart thumping louder than normal when she said that. She looked defenseless and innocent. I blushed and my heart rate was speeding. My heart was pounding so hard that everyone in the class might hear it like drums drumming; to think that she can make such face. If she always has that kind of face, I would be so obliged to tease her... Or maybe even fall for her.

* * *

Morning classes are done and I am so relieved because Math class is finally done. "Nanoha." Suzuka called me. "We should talk about the role play we are going to do before exams starts. We could also practice. That way, we won't rush."

"We could go to our house later." Arisa suggested.

"I am fine with it. It lessens our work. We only need the approval of the other two."

"I am fine with it." a voice startled me

"Holy cow, Hayate! Stop appearing out of nowhere!" I shouted at her

"Again, not a cow, but someday I shall be." She grinned while just gave her a glare. "A-anyways." She cleared her throat. My glare seems to scare her. "I don't know about Fate. She is chasing after promos. Before the season ends, she wants to be Diamond one or Master."

"Huh?" The three of us said in unison.

"I'm talking about league." She pointed at Fate. "Look how deprived she from that game." We looked at Fate who is now slumped down and sleeping on her desk. "She would decline, seriously."

"Can't you persuade her?" Arisa asked her.

"I can't, but I can drag her along; tie her up and drag her unconscious body. I need help of course." Hayate looked at me.

"Then, she is all yours." Arisa said while pointing at me. "If you need help on dragging that game addict along, I can call my guards to tie her up and put her at the back of the limo. Suzuka, let's buy some food." Arisa and Suzuka left us alone.

"I'd like to see that." Hayate suddenly said. I gave her a questioning look. "Fate tied up. BDSM." She squealed.

I slapped her shoulder. "Pervert!"

"Says the panty gazer!"

"I'm not!"

"SHADDAP!" Fate suddenly shouted. She glared at Hayate first and then me. "I'm trying to reciprocate after all of those hellish demotions and promos. Shut up and let me have some peace and quiet!" She slumped back on her desk and slept again.

"Woah, I have never seen Fate so cranky. I guess Diamond is getting in her nerves. She might end up not going to school to play." Hayate commented

"Really?

"She did that once for a different game though."

"The possibility that she'll come with us later is vague." Both of looked at each other. "She's hopeless. We need her to be there later." We both nodded at each other. "I'll tell Arisa to tell her guards to ready a rope and a duct tape."

"Then, I will do my best to keep Fate with me."

We grinned at each other and parted our ways. I went to the canteen to find Arisa and Suzuka and tell them about later.

* * *

Arisa, Suzuka, and I are currently waiting in front of the gate with Arisa's guards and limo. Hayate and Fate got left behind because they were cleaners for today. The guards have the rope, duct tape, and the back of the limo ready for Fate. A few minutes later, the two of them showed up and walked towards us. Looking at Fate closely, her skin still glows as beautiful as ever but under her eyes are obvious in black than before. Her eyebags stands out so much. You can see how tired her eyes are and how sleep deprived she is. It is making me start to think that she should go home instead and let us take care of the role play and give her the minor parts.

"This is about the role play right? Let's get on it." Fate surprised the four of us and proceeded to enter the limo first. The four of us look at each other, agape.

"This never happened before." Hayate said with shock. "She may be intelligent but she was never responsible." She looked at us with horror. "That is not Fate!" She grabbed Arisa's shoulders and shook them. "Fate has been possessed by an angel."

"Shouldn't you be happy that she is doing something responsible for once?" I asked her then went inside the limo. I sat beside Fate who was playing with her phone with the same rhythm nine girls icon game again. I looked at her screen again and a full combo flashed.

"What are taking you guys so long?" she asked me.

"Hayate is telling Arisa and Suzuka that you were possessed by an angel."

"If there are any angels out here it would be you." She looked at me with eyes that I have never seen her express before. She smiled at me and patted my head. "White Devil, little kitten, panty gazer."

"Not!" I shouted at her and she snickered. "How did you know about the practice?"

"I heard that I would be tied up if I resisted. I heard you and Hayate talking."

"You were awake?"

"Half, kinda, maybe."

The trip was short and we got in Arisa's house immediately. The five of us are currently staying at Arisa's bedroom. While waiting for our snacks to be delivered, we talked about what concept and kind of genre we should use. Once we have settled for what genre we all agreed on, the snacks has arrived and we started eating. While eating, we debated what story we should use. Hayate and Fate of course suggested bizarre and idiotic ideas but was immediately put in a leash by Suzuka. She can be scary sometimes if she tries, scarier than me and Arisa combined. After we debated, we assigned roles to each. Since we already have talked about everything needed, all that is left is our script, (will be written by Hayate; I even don't know why Suzuka assigned this to her, our role play might turn into a jest!) props, costumes, and practice. The props were assigned to Suzuka and Arisa while the costumes were left to both me and Fate.

It was raining when we decided to go home. Suzuka chose to stay and wait for her chauffeur to pick her up. Arisa offered that her guards could give us a lift but we declined since Arisa already did so much for us. The three of us can't wait with Suzuka because we got parents who are worried for us. Hayate parted ways with us mid way, leaving both Fate and I alone together.

To be honest, I am scared to be with this pervert, because who knows what kind of perverted things she would try to do. She didn't have an umbrella so both of us are using one umbrella. She offered to walk me home first, and then she'll borrow my umbrella so she can go home dry and return it to me the next day. Weird it feels that she is not throwing dirty jokes and talks. Her face looks serious and tired. Her eye bags just adds the tired effect on her.

"Nanoha." She called me using a serious tone. "I think someone is following us." She whispered on my ear. I gave her a surprised, questioning look. How did she know someone was following us? When did they start tailing is? What do they intend to do? "We are not in a crowded area. Shouting will disturb other people. The stalker might have a gun ready to shoot in case we shout."

"A stalker defines a stalker."

"I am not a stalker." She retorted

"You chase me around."

"You got me there. Anyways, let's run." She immediately gave the umbrella. "Cover yourself." Without a signal on three, we took off. She held my wrist tight, as if letting it go will be the death of her. The umbrella is kind of tilted as we run so a little bit of me got wet but Fate, she is bathing herself in the rain. As we ran, I heard running footsteps other than ours. Fate ran faster and I groaned to her action.

After lots of running, we finally stopped at a playground. I calmed my frantic breathing and myself. My legs were shaking and feel so numb. It was still raining. "Nanoha, sorry if I ran too fast."

"No that's fine. What matters is we are safe."

"Let's continue our walk, shall we?"

"Thank you for your offer but I think it is time we part our ways." She frowned at me and sighed.

"It's dangerous to be alone." She showed a worried expression.

"My house is only a few steps away, don't worry. I am worried about you, where do you live?"

"A few blocks away from Hayate's house. I am quite near her."

"Then why didn't you go home with her."

"She can fend off herself just fine but you, no. I had a hunch something bad will happen if I leave you. I'm psychic." She ruffled my hair. "You should go home. Your parents might be worried."

"Yeah thanks." I stared at her eyes and averted it by looking down. Her white blouse is looking transparent because of its wetness and her skin can be seen. I can only see the skin on upper chest and the rest was covered by a blazer. Good thing she had the blazer on or else, her undergarments under that blouse would be seen.

"Pervert, looking at my drenched clothes?"

"No, I am glad you have the blazer with you."

"Or is it the opposite? Want me to strip?"

"No, keep it yourself. Strip when you get home, geez." I sighed. "I thought that today would be the day where you didn't do or say anything shameless or perverted. A day won't pass by unless you do or say something perverted."

She just smiled at me. The tiredness of her face was erased by a single smile. Wasn't she exhausted the whole day because of staying up late? Add there the marathon we did with the stalkers. She does not look tired at all while wearing that smile. "Well, thanks for the day. Good night."

"Good night. Take care on your way home." She waved good bye and strode away from me.


	6. Chapter 6

The only noisy thing to be heard right now is Hayate's ranting on how worried she is about Fate. She literally cried when Fate didn't come to school. After crying she thought that Fate decided to play all day. We decided on visiting Fate later but Arisa and Suzuka have their cram school scheduled today, so that leaves me and Hayate alone later. A few assignments and seat works were given today so we have to inform Fate about that. I looked at the empty desk beside, the noisy perverted occupant is nowhere at her seat. My life feels quiet without her. It's like my previous days without her came back; peaceful and quiet.

I'm waiting at the gate for Hayate. She is finishing up club activities before we could go to Fate and visit her. Obviously, she is sick and that would be my fault. She got wet while we were trying to run away from the stalkers and then now she got sick. After a few minutes of waiting, I can finally see Hayate who was waving at me to catch my attention. I waved back at her and we proceeded to walk down the sidewalk.

"Fate told me not to come." She blurted out.

"Did you tell her?"

"No, it was supposed to be a surprise visit right? Maybe she got a feeling that she we would visit."

 _'I'm psychic'_ Fate said back then. I am starting to believe she is psychic now. "We should buy some medicine and snacks for her." I suggested.

"I get the snacks but medicine? She could've just played all night and forgot to sleep, again"

"Fate and I were being stalked yesterday. Fate gave me the umbrella to shield myself from the rain and she got all wet. She might have gotten sick and it's my fault."

"Fate's idiocy is not your fault." She sighed. "By the way, that was the first time you called Fate by her first name."

"I'll only call her by her name when she is not around."

We went to a supermarket and bought snacks and medicines for Fate. After buying we went to Fate's home. I thought her home would be so big because who knows if she is also rich buy her house looks normal.

"Nanoha, get ready for terror." She warned me before pushing the door bell. I wonder what terror was it. This made me nervous and fidgety.

The door opened revealing a teal haired beautiful lady. If she is Fate's mother, then I don't see any resemblance she has with this woman. She doesn't have the same face as Fate.

"Hayate-chan! And also?"

"Takamachi Nanoha. You can call me Nanoha."

"Nanoha-chan, nice to meet you. I am Lindy Harlaown" She held out her hand and I shook it. Lindy Harlaown? As in the chief of the police here in Uminari's police station? She has accomplished so much as a police so she is really well known. I still don't see Fate in her. She breathed in and then..."So, how are you related to Fate? Are you one of her flings or her actual girlfriend for real? How is she at school? Is she troubling you or others? Can you date Fate so she can stop flirting with other people? Especially when I bring her at the grocery store because she flirts every girl there with her winks and looks and as her mother I can not tolerate with that act but it seems to make her happy but it will ruin others." She said all of those so fast that I only understood the word 'flirt'. She stared at me, boring her eyes on me as if she was expecting an answer. How am I supposed to answer when I didn't understand a single thing she said because she said all of those too fast? Fate's mother is scaring me, this Hayate's terror. Terror: Rapper

"She is asking you if you can be Fate's girlfriend."

"No!" I immediately told her and she laughed.

"This is my first time seeing Fate get denied by a girl."

"There are other two persons who would deny Fate as well but they are too busy being gay for each other so I guess they are out of Fate's hunting list." Hayate commented with a smirk. I totally know who she is talking about. Lindy looked at the grocery bags they were holding and smiled at us.

"Now come in." She let us inside the house. We were led into a hallway, at the left side was the living room while at the right side was the stairs, leading to the second floor. We passed the living room and Lindy led us inside the kitchen. "Can you take care of Fate for me? I wad supposed to be absent for a day to take care of Fate but a major robbery case by a known criminal happened and I am needed at the office right now." She said as she readied a pitcher and three glasses. "The two of you can stay as long as you like. I'll leave everything up to the two of you."She said as she wore her coat and walked away. I heard the door opened and then slammed shut; that means she has departed already.

"Let's go up, Nanoha." Hayate said as she took the tray with the pitcher and glasses on it. I nodded and went up the stairs.

There were three rooms: there was a sign on the first door, and there it named Lindy, the second was named Chrono, maybe Fate's brother, and at the other side was Fate's room. I opened the door for Hayate. I turned on the lights and the room surprised me. The walls were filled with anime posters and some small tarpaulins hanged. She has one big cabinet, maybe for her clothes obviously. She has a three glass stands that were occupied by many expensive looking figurines. She also has an expensive looking computer. I walked inside the room and saw Fate on the bed, sleeping and looking peaceful; like sleeping beauty. Beside Fate was a small orange dog.

"She's like a princess. She would be really one if she corrects her morals." I told Hayate as she set the tray down and sat on Fate's bed. The dog woke up when Hayate sat down; Hayate caressed the dog.

"That was not really Fate's mom; she is Fate's adoptive mother." I looked at her in confusion. "You were looking at Lindy-san so intently, like as if you were decoding her or something, before she gave you a rap session. So I thought you were looking Fate in her." I could only mutter an 'oh'. "Lindy-san adopted her when she was 10 years old, that would be six years ago. And sh-"

"Wait." I cut her off. "Is it really fine for you to talk about this and for me to know it?"

"I think you should know more about Fate. Since everyone mostly know her by appearance and what is on the outside." What she said was true. I don't really know about Fate, except that she is a perverted flirt.

"I think it's better if she tells the whole story. You telling her story feel like I am prying in her cabinet without her knowing I stole one of her clothes." The dog bounced of the bed and went to me. I picked the dog up and let her lick my hand

"or panties" Hayate snickered.

"Anyways, I let you know if she tells me." I told her as I put the dog down who began scratching my feet the moment she landed on the floor. Maybe she wants more attention.

Hayate nodded and put the back of her hand on Fate's forehead. "Her temperature is not that hot." Fate suddenly grabbed Hayate's wrist.

"I told you not to come." she said in a hoarse voice. She sat up with the help of Hayate. "You'll get sick." She sounds depressed and concerned. Her eyes look so tired and the bags under eyes are still noticeable. The dog jumped on the bed and barked happily. Fate took her puppy on her lap and caressed her dog. "Good Arf." So, Arf is her name.

"Idiots don't get sick." I told Fate. She looked at me and her eyes widened. She just stared at me with her tired eyes. "Don't stare too much."

"And here I thought you were an exhibitionist" Hayate smirked

"Shut it." I opened the grocery bag and took one of the snacks that Hayate said that Fate really liked. "Here" I gave her the snack and also some medicines.

"I expected porridge and maids." She said while munching on her snack.

"Don't be picky." Hayate pouted. "Unless you want me to dress as a maid again."

Fate massaged her temple. "Please don't."

"Then would you like Nanoha's service?"

"Probably, yeah." Fate looked at me and smiled. "Thanks. Did Lindy leave?"

"Yeah, made us the boss around here." Hayate replied.

"Chrono will come home soon; the two of you can leave."

"We just got here!" Hayate complained. "We came here to play!"

"We came here to give the assignments, stupid!" I rummaged inside bag and took out some papers. "Here" I handed the papers to Fate. "Rest up and don't stay up late just to play games. It'll be bad if you miss school, more works will be piled up and it'll be harder for you."

"You just want me at school so you can ogle at me." Fate smirked while Hayate had a big smile on her face and nodded.

"Idiots."

"Only Hayate." Fate said.

" Lies!"Hayate shouted.

"Both of you are idiots!" I said exasperation. Fate laughed at my remark and Hayate went along with Fate's laughing afterwards. "What are you guys laughing about?"

"Because you are cute." Fate stopped her laughing and smiled at me.

"Because Fate is laughing." Hayate said. "Well, I need to get home. You can stay here as much as you like, Nanoha." Hayate said as she fixed her things and went to the door. She turned the knob and swung the door open. "Ciao." She closed the door and her footsteps got weaker as seconds pass by.

"I haven't introduced to you yet." Fate said. "Come here, Nanoha. Sit on my bed." I did what she told me. She held the orange dog and laid it on my lap. "That is Arf. Isn't she cute?" I caressed the dog's head. The dog wagged its tail and rolled, exposing her belly. I rubbed her belly as her wagging tail is still excited.

"She likes you, that's great. Both of you look cute together. Arf and I really likes your company here but I think you should go home as well. Night is not good for beautiful ladies like you so I'll walk you home."

"No don't worry about it." I gave her dog back to her. "You should rest an-"

"At least let me see you off. Let me see you walk away safe. I'll be worried. Exchange numbers with me so I can keep on touch."

Woah. She suddenly sounds like she is my boyfriend, which she is not. I can see how worried she is, I cant say no to that. "Okay but promise me to take care of yourself." She smiled and nodded happily like a kid who got her candy as a reward. We exchanged numbers and she led me down the stairs. She opened the door for me and walked me out. "I'll text you once I get home."

"No, text me when you don't see my house anymore."

"You are acting like my boyfriend."

"I'd like to be one someday." She said with a straight face. I blushed and wasn't able to think of a retort back. "I was like this first with Hayate but then I saw her beat some guys up so my anxiety of her getting hurt is gone. If something happens to you I'd blame myself."

"Why would you?"

"I hate it when things are not perfect."

"But you are already perfect."

"Just go home fast and safe. If you think you are in danger, mail me your street or call me." I nodded and said my goodbyes to her.


	7. Chapter 7

I got home safely yesterday. A week is left for us to do our projects and study for the exams. I'm already done with the projects given by the teachers. The only left thing to do is to study for the exams. I usually study with Arisa and Suzuka but this time, I think Hayate and Fate would tag along. With Fate in our ranks, my grades will surely improve in no time. I'll get straight A's in my exams easily if Fate is willing to teach me. Fate is a genius so I guess she can teach me in math, that one of a hell subject who killed every student and sends them to their graves early; a subject that pushes a student near death's door. She can be my tutor but I am afraid she will just goof around.

She finally went to school after being absent for two days. Since it's Friday, we can go out and eat together. I looked beside me and Fate was looking at me.

"Hey wanna date later?"

"Can't you ask it in a more formal way?"

"Do you want to study later?"

"That is an unexpected idea coming from you."

"Ah, I mean I want to study you, in and out." She winked at me and I just gave her a poker face. No way that I will react to that because that is she wants to happen. I think I am becoming immune to her perverted jokes. I just kept glaring at her until she whined. "Stop glaring at me or you'll kill me." She banged her head on the table and didn't say anything more. What is her problem? It's like she saying that I will be the death of her. She slumped down her desk and kept on murmuring something.

I asked Hayate and Fate out for us to celebrate on Fate's recovery. Arisa and Suzuka are attending cram school because we have exams in a week. We went into a cafe that is owned by Hayate's relatives. We took our seat and ordered what we want. I asked the two of them out to have a group study and explained to them that Arisa and Suzuka can't come.

Hayate and Fate just gulped. "As much as I want to be with Hayate when studying for exams, our separation there is inevitable." Her tone is serious. "There is a demon lurking around this cafe that drags Hayate away from me during exam week. She would torture Hayate and whip her hard till all knowledge has been stuffed inside her mind."

"Basically a tutor?" I asked

Hayate wiped her fake tear. "You don't know what I have been through."

"Hayate and I are bounded by the chains of friendship; I also feel her pain."

"You mean chains of idiocy."

"That demon should be purged out of here."

"That demon should be stopped before she finds another victim."

"The two of you fully know why I don't let the two of you study together." The waitress said as she put the tray down. "The two of you never accomplish anything good when you are together. Fate is already a genius but you, Hayate, you are an idiot."

"Nanoha, the demon!" The two of them shouted.

"White devil vs pink demon. Sounds good enough?" Fate smirked and Hayate nodded at Fate's title proposal for some title for their next game or novel. The pink-haired waitress sighed in exasperation.

"You must be Nanoha." The waitress faced me. "I'm Signum Yagami, cousin of Hayate. I thank you for tolerating with her idiocy along with Fate."

"It feels like I am baby sitting two kids." She laughed at my reply.

"Enjoy your meal with these to idiots."

* * *

After we ate, we went to the arcade (Fate's request) without Hayate because Signum dragged her at the staff room before she could leave the cafe so that leaves me and Fate alone. When we arrived at the arcade center, we exchanged our money to tokens and played some games. She tried the crane game and surprisingly, one her first try, she succeeded on winning a stuff toy. The stuff toy is a panda holding a bamboo stick. She gave it to me to commemorate our so called 'first date'. We also played tekken and and shooting at the arcade.

Arisa and Suzuka doesn't really go to arcades because it does not suit their taste and I don't want to go alone because I am too shy so I am grateful for Fate brining me here. This is my first time experiencing playing in an arcade.

After all of our tokens got used, Fate asked me if we can go to the park that is near my house; the park where we stopped for a while, while getting away from the stalkers. I declined first because her house is at the other side and far away from mine but she assured me its fine. She said she wanted to be with me a bit longer. We sat down at the bench as held Pando (the name of my panda) and put him on my lap.

"Nanoha, did you have fun?"

"Yes, I did. Thank you for bringing me at the arcade center. It was my first time."

"Well, I am happy I am your first time." She grinned. "And I am planning on taking your all of your firsts."

"Pervert."

"I also had fun. For someone who is a first timer, you surely did well defeating me tekken."

"You held back! You think I don't know?"

She just laughed at me. I observed her for a while and the only thought that came to me was _'why is she so perfect?'_ My heart thumped louder and faster from that thought. She is everything a person could have wanted, both girls and boys. Her beautiful face, intelligence and smile that will make anyone fall for her, her protective side that girls are yearning, her gaming addiction the boys would want for their girl; with all of these perfections and no flaws, how could I not fall for her? She might be perverted but she is really kind.

"Nanoha." she waved her hand in front me. "You spaced out."

"You are so unfair."

"Why? What is this all of the sudden?" I just pouted at her. "D-did I make you mad or something?" She became worried when I only answered her in silence. She knelt down and held Pando. "Pando is here. Don't be mad, please?"

"I am not mad." She sighed in relief and stood up. If I stay here for too long I might end up confessing. "I need to go now."

She nodded. "Take care."

"Tomorrow, we study together okay?"

"At the library, yes. I'll be there don't worry. I won't leave you."

The way she said those words, there was a melancholic and loving feeling mixed in her voice. The way she conveyed those words made me believe that she will be really there. "Thanks. No fooling around and perverse actions."

"Haha, fine mistress. Good night, Nanoha."

* * *

I didn't update for a month but I'll compensate it by posting three chapters of this crappy story.

Sorry for the delay but three chapters will you make you happy right? XD

School works has been piling up since then so I am sorry for the delayed post of a new chapter. I was supposed to post chap 5 but I forgot ;-;

Anyways, making this story is a past time for me; if I am bored at school I write fanfics or something.

Ah- Have I told you guys this is all Nanoha pov? Well I think that is already obvious ;-;

If there are any typos or mistakes in grammar, I am sorry for that ;-; I am really drunk

I hope you enjoyed this crappy fic


	8. Chapter 8

We met up at the library around 12 noon. Fate didn't fool around and taught me well. She explained the formulas used both in math and science, the vocabulary in English, the passages in Japanese poetry and stories and other more subjects. Her way of teaching is fast but simple and easy to understand. She was able to explain everything just by glancing at it, as expected of Ms. Perfect. While teaching me, she was doing her English project. She can be serious if she tries to.

While we were studying, she fell asleep. She slept while I was striving hard on this math problem. I poked her cheek and she just mumbled my name. Unfair. How can someone look so majestic while sleeping? Her blonde hair is being shone on the rays of the sun, making an illusion of a halo above her head. She looks like an angel, only in appearance not her perverse personality. I poked her cheek again and she mumbled my name again. I took out my cell phone and opened the camera and took a video of her mumbling my name as I poke her cheek. Blackmail. I also captured a few pictures of this sleeping perverted angel beside me

"Nanoha, don't take a video of me." She startled me and my phone fell. She took my phone and played the video I took. "Nice angle. If you want more pictures of me I can take pictures on your phone."

"No, I was just fooling around." I went back to studying as she played with my phone. Who knows, she might have taking picture of herself after all.

After retrieving my phone, my lock screen and my wallpaper was her. My camera that only contained 5 images became 50 real quick. She also changed her image profile in my contacts. What more, she posted a picture of her with me on my profile. In the picture, she was posing a peace sign as I concentrate in my study. I don't even know when she took that.

"Like my artwork?"

"Yeah, nice pictures." I told her as I put my cell phone in my pocket.

"Not even gonna change it? You really like me, don't you?"

"Yeah, what if I really do like you?" I blurted out suddenly. She blushed and looked away from me. That reaction was cute but it left me confused. Why would she blush? I am sure people would compliment her daily due to her aesthetic appearance that no one could rival; especially those girls who Fate flirt with. "Hey, I am done studying and you have pretty much taught me everything I don't understand in Mathematics and Science so, do you want to eat outside or something?" I just asked her out. I just asked out the girl I like. She turned her head and looked at me with gleaming eyes and nodded with excitement.

"My treat." She grinned and took our bags.

"I can carry my bag." I held out my hand. "Give it back."

"C'mon, let me feel like I am your boyfriend for a day. It's been a while since I last dated someone."

"Liar, you date girls everyday."

"True but that was before you came into my life. Maybe you haven't notice that I have become your tail."

"Yeah, you stalker."

"Let's go."

"My bag, first." I demanded.

"No, let me act as your boyfriend."

"If you really want to become my boyfriend then ask me out." She blushed and squeaked. I am sure no girl has been this aggressive to her before. Seeing her flushed and beet red is making me want to tease her more. "What? I thought you were the all-around girl who swoon everyone who sees her."I stepped closer to her and poked her shoulder hard that it made her stumble backwards, her face still red. "Where is the girl who captured everyone's heart? The Ms. Pervert that melts everyone by her words?"

"She fell." she said

"What?"

"Please stop flirting and take you lover's quarrel outside please." Both of us looked at beside us and there was the librarian with a stern face. "You are disturbing other visitors." I forgot we were in the library. Both of us apologized and went outside.

Both of us thought of a good restaurant that we should dine in. We debated what food we should eat; she suggested on eating ramen while I wanted fast food, we went to a fast food chain instead because she lost in our game of rock-paper-scissors. While walking with her, I wondered what she meant by 'she fell'. I don't understand a thing about it! I want to ask her but this silence between us is heavy that if I talk, I would end up stuttering and get embarrassed.

We went inside of the fast food chain we picked, Mcdonalds! I ordered chicken and spaghetti combo with Coca cola as my drink while Fate ordered burger steak and pineapple juice as her drink. We also ordered a large fries and two sundaes.

"Why did you ask those things? It really surprised me." She said before taking a bit on her food.

What an idiot.

I even asked her to ask me out so she can be my boyfriend. Isn't it already obvious I really like her? She is both unfair and dense.

"Nothing."

"You are lying. Just say you really reaaaaally like me." She proclaimed and then drank her juice.

"I like you."

She choked when I said those words. I suddenly feel triumph because of those three words. She blushed and her eyes were wide. I am getting too much gifts already Santa thank you. Her flushed and shy face is so cute. I want to tease her more. "So what if I like you? Genuine and real, no jokes." I said calmly, repressing my desires inside to laugh and hug her because of her beet red face. She is fun to tease. I am sure I am the only one who is able to see this.

"F-for real?"

"Don't make me say it a million times! It's embarrassing."

"Hah, she's embarrassed." She said while blushing.

"Look who is blushing and embarrassed."

"Shut up." She pouted. Ah, my heart can't take her cuteness. I want to spoil and tease her more. My heart can't take it. I don't like her, I love her.

"Fate-chan." She startled when I called her name. I have never called her by her name before so of course she would be startled. "I love you." The crowd suddenly became unexpectedly quiet. This is awkward; I think everyone heard my confession. Oohs and Ahs began to pop out and we were applauded by people.. Seriously?

A firm grip suddenly held my wrist and forced me to stand up. It was Fate and her head was down; she pulled me and walked towards the door and exited. Her grip becomes tighter per step. We took a turn on an alley and she suddenly set me against the wall; she slammed her hand beside my head and pushed her lips against my lips. Her lips smashed on mine and it felt like ecstasy. Her lips feel so soft and so right. She dug her tongue inside and explored every part of me. I grabbed her shirt, making it wrinkled and kissed her back. Our tongues danced and swirled in harmony as if we were meant to be together. Our lips parted and we panted.

I looked at her. Even though her shirt has been wrinkled, even though she was sweating, even though of all things that makes her human, in my eyes, why does she still look so perfect? Not a perfect human but a perfect angel who descended from the heavens above; the angel, no the stunning goddess, that rivals Aphrodite, kissed me. She looked at me with gaze filled with lust, her burgundy eyes illuminating in the dark alley akin to a wolf who has found her prey; her eyes filled with affection.

She suddenly hugged me and held me in her arms. I reciprocated her hug. She felt so warm, so soft, so perfect, and so fit; fitted for me. It feels like she is the missing puzzle in my life. She held me by my shoulder and pushed me away. She dropped her arms and looked at me. She looked scared for some reason.

"I- sorry... I want to run away but leaving you in a dark alley might endanger you." She said. "Sorry, I assaulted you."

"It's not an assault if I liked it." Her head perked up and her expression turned soft; not so scared anymore. "It was..." Her eyes gleamed with expectation. I was loss for words on how expression she has was unique and so, so lovable. Before, she was scared, and .now she looks like a puppy who is expecting for a snack. If she has a tail, it would be wagging by now. "I liked it actually. I did say I like you."

"You are so not joking."

"I am not. Do you think I am the type that will tell lies about how I feel?" I raised my brow at her and she gulped. She shook her head and wore a guilty expression. "I love you. I don't know when it happened but gradually my feelings for you grew. You may be perverted but you do have a funny and kind side that I fell for. Add your superb appearance that everyone loves. It is impossible for me not to fall for you by appearance to you know."

"I... Ah.."

"What?"

"I also like you, Nanoha."

"You like every girl you see." I pouted. Now she looks troubled.

"I love you, Nanoha. I fell you know." I tilted my head in confusion. "A while ago... You asked what happened to the 'me' who swoon girls, she fell. I fell for you and this is the first time I really for someone, a genuine feeling. I always fling with girls, yes, but that was only for fun. B-but you..." She blushed. I just hugged her. "Ah."

I looked up, still hugging and then she pressed her lips against mine again. The kiss was just brief but I could tell it was filled with affection.

"Nanoha, be my girlfriend."

"Absolutely... wait what?"

"I am serious here."

"Are you-" I got silenced by her kiss.

"Yes." I just smiled at her and kissed her back.

* * *

I'm thinking of ending this story ;-;

Sorry for the late late SUPER late update ;-; cuz school ;-;

projects and then the exams are killing me, sad life ;-;

Anyways, thanks for reading :)


	9. Chapter 9

It wasn't a dream. That Fate and I are together now. Fate is all around popular and Ms. Perfect who has a fanclub that would kill anyone who takes Fate, which is me. The moment I step on this school, I am afraid that fireballs and rocks would be shot towards me, or even deadly glares but everything seems normal. It means Fate hasn't told anyone yet. If she told Hayate, rumors will be thrown off here and there and stares towards here will be non-stop. I hope Fate doesn't tell Hayate, even a soul.

But what if that confession was all a dream? That is why nothing bad has happened to me? (not that I am wishing for it but those are signs) What if it wasn't real? What if all of those were a joke, just a dream? Was it her dream to be Fate's girlfriend? Truly yes, she likes Fate but does Fate feel the same?

"This is stupid."

But what if it was a dream? How many times am I going to repeat this in my head, this is so stupid. I finally reached the classroom. I hope that Fate is there as I open the door. She isn't here yet but Hayate is. I went to my seat to put my belongings there and proceeded to Hayate who was sitting on her desk.

"You are unexpectedly quiet." I said.

"And you unexpectedly talked to me first. Fate business? She said she's not going for morning classes."

"Why?"

"I dunno, maybe she is out gaming or dating girls."

"What…" Fate dating other girls when she has me… Maybe it was a dream after all.

"You look devastated, Nanoha."

"Did Fate tell you anything?"

"Hm… nothing in particular. You are so hung up on her. Is there any problem?" Hayate gasped and then giggled. "You like Fate." She then laughed at me. "Of course! Who can even dislike her?"

"I'll tell you the truth. I didn't even like her when we first met. I thought she was Ms. Perfect but she actually has a wicked and perverted side."

"But despite that, you still like her."

"What do you mean?" Fate hasn't really told her anything!

"You are still going to deny it?"

"And you are not going to tease me non stop are you?"

"Absolutely."

* * *

Hayate said that Fate would not attend morning class so that means I can just ask her where she is during afternoon and if what she felt was real. I am currently filled with anxiety and I am so worried. I am also scared, that that kiss and confession were just lies or maybe just a dream.

I hate it, this feeling; all these negativity at once.

What if Fate is really going out with other girls?

I'll be on my White Devil mode then.

"Nanoha." Someone tapped my back. I turned around and saw Hayate. "Fate just texted me, she said that not coming to school was a joke, she was at the rooftop the whole time. I'm about to go there so if you have any business with her, do you want to come with me?"

"Yes, I certainly do."

Hayate and I hurried to the rooftop where Fate may be sleeping or playing with her mobile phone. What would anyone think if they knew that Ms. Perfect was skipping classes?

"Fate is you know." Hayate suddenly said before opening the door for the rooftop. "She is sometimes hard to deal with, especially when many girls are flocking around her." Hayate smirked. "You have to let everyone know that she is yours." Hayate opened the door and greeted Fate there. But Fate hasn't told her anything yet, but from her last statement, maybe she did?

"Fate, you have been here the whole time. Why were you ditching classes by yourself?"

"I was playing a mobile game."

"What a cute reason. Next time invite me out."

"No, please don't do that." I told them. Fate's eyes laid on me and widened. She smiled and went towards me to hug me.

"Nanoha, I missed you. And also this." She smirked and put a finger on my lips. "Sorry I didn't attend classes. I was afraid to confront you."

"So you were cheating?!"

"No, I mean if Ginga ever did something to you, I'll blame myself. The fanclub is like my responsibility because they adore me or something."

"Nothing happened to me as of now, no worries. And, it seems like no one still knows we are dating. Even Hayate. If the fanclub is your problem then tell them to disband."

"Good advice coming from my girlfriend!"

"Wait what? Seriosly? " Hayate said in surprise. "You didn't tell me anything, Fate." Hayate punched Fate lightly on her shoulder. "Seriously now? Too gay."

"You will immediately spread rumors. Well now you know… Nanoha, Ginga and her fanclub might –"

"Then let everyone know. Hayate told me, if you are mine then I should let everyone that you are mine and you have no problem if everyone knew if you are mine ,right?" Fate nodded. Wait… "That kiss and Fate-chan's confession was real? It wasn't a dream after all." This just proves it. On how Fate acted and her words. I smiled, to think we are together. "Fa-" Before I could finish my sentence, Fate kissed me.

She looked at me seriously. "It wasn't a dream. My feelings for you are real after all."

"Too cheesy. " Hayate shouted. "Is that the reason why you looked so irritated during classes Nanoha? " Hayate snickered.

"Shut up! How should I know? I was worried."

"I love you for real Nanoha." Fate smiled at me.

"Yeah I love you too."

"What a great day to be a third wheel. And again, too cheesy and too gay. We are currently in school premises so avoid flirting!"

* * *

Rushed final chapter. Thanks for sticking till the end :

This fanfic is still shit tho ;-; sad

Till next time boiz~


End file.
